fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo
|name=Ryo |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday=July 25 |age=13(Pre) 16(Post) |gender=Male |height= 4'9'' |weight=120lbs |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Wild Fang Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Wild Fang Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Dragon Fang |partner=Tsubaki Camilia Kyoko Fujima |base of operations= |relatives=Unnamed Fire Dragon (father) |marital status=Single |alias=Young Dragon |magic=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic }} Ryo is a young wondering mage who lives his life one day at a time never really showing any concern for where he will sleep or eat next. Ryo has lost all of his past memories so he's been traveling to find some kind of clue as to who he is. Appearance Ryo has the appearance of a young boy as he should considering his age. He wears a white sleeveless shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Ryo is very laid back most people call him lazy at first glance. Ryo is actually very kind and caring and a bit of a loner. He is always willing to help anyone in trouble just for the sake of doing so. Ryo's biggest flaw is that he'd rather do thing alone then with help form anyone. He often tries to bear his one burdens along with others by himself. He is very disrespectful and tends to come of as cocky, rude, and arrogant, despite those facts he wears his heart on his sleeve. Ryo never backs down from a fight and will usally get up even if he gets beaten to the groud. Ryo is always excited when he meets a strong opponent be it friend or foe. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic- Much like Natsu Dragneel Ryo has the power of a fire dragon. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a fire dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō)-The Dragon's Roar exclusive to the Fire Dragon Slayer. It is also the most basic of basic Dragon Slayer spells. The user inhales gathering flame in his mouth then releases it firing at the opponent creating at small explosion of fire Fire Dragon's Buring Fist (火竜の燃える拳 Karyū no nenshouken) Fire Dragon's Blazing boost (ドラゴンの火燃えるブースト Karyū no Honoo Būsuto) ''To make up for his short reach and size Ryo uses his flame to enhance his speed. Helping him jump higher and close in distnace between his opponents. It also enhances his over all speed making him faster. '''Fire Dragon's Flame Pillar' (ファイヤードラゴンの炎の柱 Karyū no honoo hashira) Fire Dragon's Spiral Horn '(火竜のスパイラルホーン ''Karyū no Supairaru Tsuno) '''Fire Dragon's Gatling Breath (火竜のガトリングブレス Karyū no Gatoringu Hōkō) 'Advanced Spells' Crimson Lotus Fire Explosion (クリムゾンロータス火災爆発 Guren Karyū Bakuhatsu) Crimson Lotus Grand Fire Meteor (クリムゾンロータスグランドファイヤーメテオ Guren seidai Karyū Ryuusei) Crimson Lotus Soaring Fire Dragon (クリムゾンロータスは、ファイヤードラゴンの飛翔 Guren Karyū hishou) 'Crimson Lotus Hidden Flame Form, Sacred Fire: Dragon Blitz '(クリムゾンロータス隠しフレイムフォーム、神聖な火：ドラゴン電撃戦 Guren Kakusa re ta Seika: Ryuu tokkan) Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragonslayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Slayer Magic